The Little Change
by KyDanson
Summary: How would you react if you fell into an old pool only to wake up to three faces. One being the avatar. Follow a sarcastic and quirky Deanis as she discovers friendship in the most unlikeliest places and the fire within. Starts on the Swamp episode in season 2. Romance later on as they mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This will be my very first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction story. In this attempt, I hope you readers enjoy the writing, and leave me reviews on the things you like about this story and what you don't like. Also can you tell me what doesn't make sense in this story, I have a tendency to ramble. I really just want to know you honestly think this is a story that you will stick too. Thank you all for reading!**

**-KyDanson**

**I Don't own Avatar, Only Deanis and her sassy maid.**

**= ~ '""' ~ =**

Waking up every week day ten minutes before school starts isn't the best way to start your morning. My way of getting ready for school is changing my clothes, and putting my ratty hair in a ponytail, than taking my time to get to school. Often times I'm late, but it's not going to ruin anything important. These ways of mornings is a lot like my life style. During school, everything is the same; I go to advanced English first period, falling asleep a few minutes later. Than it is my other dull classes again, I sleep in. during lunch I usually eat with the burnt outs who could give a care for anything besides themselves. As far as you can see, I am a very boring person who just cherishes sleep a little more than the average person.

**= ~ '""' ~ =**

Light peeked through the blinds, making me blink twice whilst waking up. I yawn and look at my clock, one in the afternoon. I groan and roll over onto the floor from my bed. Stretching my arms, and yawning again, I think about the day ahead of me. Then I remember, nothing is planned for the day ahead of me. Smiling at the news, I plop back into bed, only to hear.

"Deanis Ann Rodry! It is one in the afternoon; you can sleep when you're dead!"

I pull the pillow over my head and mumble,

"Yeah yeah…"

The soft sheets remind me of rolling sea in a slow motion of serenity. My eyes flutter shut again, thinking about the ocean breeze and the salty air that I used to live by when I was young. The ocean was always a dark blackish gray this time of year, churning with white caps bouncing up and down. Soon I go into that blissful dullness between being awake, and almost asleep. Until, the blankets are ripped right out of my curled hands, to reveal a bright light.

"What did I damn say Deanis? You can sleep when you are dead! Are you dead? I dun' think not! You better get your small ass out of bed or so help me I will slap you into next week!"

"Laaavvveaaa." I ground out between a yelp and a mumble. "Just ten more minutes." I try reaching for the oceanic blankets (with closed eyes might I add) only to have my arms slapped away, making my eyes snap open.

"So help me, I will damn pull you out of this bed."

My eyes adjust to see Lavea standing with her dark arms crossed with the blankets strewn across the floor. I yawn and scratch my raggedy dark red hair (dyed of course) and stretch my legs to a toe curl. Lavea rolls her eyes and comments,

"Stop the theatrics girl, we have business to do."

She moves across the room to the window and flings the curtains open to reveal the hiding orange sunlight. I shield my eyes and blunder out,

"Hey, I just woke up."

She turns to me and crosses her arms out and gets her "no nonsense face" and replies,

"You know damn well that I will not listen to your whinin'."

"Who's working for whom…" I mumble quietly out. Lavea looks at me with her stink eye and asks, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" I reply cheerfully, knowing full well she has inkling to what I said.

Levea clears her throat while picking up my dirty clothes all clustered on the floor in miscellaneous places.

"What's up?" I ask her knowing that she has something important to say.

"Since there are only a handful of workers today, I need you to do a small itty bitty favor."

"Okay, what type of _itty bitty _favor?" I question back in the same tone she used. Chuckling, Levea looks me in the eye and asks,

"Can you go to the old pool house and grab chlorine? The main pool is running out, and I dun't have time to do it today."

"I can't possibly do that! I just did my nails? How could I soil myself?" Wagging my eyebrows and acting highly royal while saying this, I flutter my eyes at her in a dreary fashion. She just looks at me, with a look that clearly states she is not in the mood for my jokes.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it. Jeez take a joke in a while…" She just "harrumphs" her way out of my room.

Literally rolling myself out of bed, I grab my brush, scramble through my morning routine (which is fairly quicker than normal girls) than out the door to do the _itty bitty _favor. I run through my house, which is an old estate built somewhere in the 1800s with a marvelous backstory behind it that I could care less through the kitchen that leads to the back door, I swipe a roll from the basket, stuffing into my mouth hoping I don't choke on it while running.

Outside, the trees are flowing in the strong breeze with birds zipping to and fro. The blue sky, a deep indigo, was a wonderful plus. With the bright sun unnaturally out this time of year. Walking now, enjoying the view of the nice March weather.

"Hello misses Deanis."

I turn a ninety degree angle and spot Jim, the families Gardner. "Hey Jim. what you up to today?" I ask him while swallowing the last bit of roll.

"Jus' gardening, doin' me job. Don't you have fencing today with Damian?"

I ponder a few seconds, thinking about my daily schedule. I had tae kwon do yesterday, karate the day before, some other defense class earlier this week… My parents are very paranoid I will get attacked when they aren't around (which is all the time)

"Nah. It's Saturday." I shrug the question off with a hand wave. "Anyways I gotta go and do an _itty bitty _favor for Levea. Later"

Walking away, I could hear Jim mumble,

"I swore I saw fencing today on Damien's list…"

Smiling to myself I whisper,

"You did, I just don't want to do fencing today."

On the outskirts of my huge yard, there is the old guest house that used to be the old main house. The woods around it have a series of overgrown trails that lead to the old servant's quarters, the pool house, and some other old places I don't really need to know about. The old house comes into view between the willow trees. Its old white paneling turned brown and grimy from years of hard winters and grueling amounts of rain. The windows of the old house are filled with green mold between the panes and some windows are completely black. I trot to the edge of the yard to where the trees begin. The trail to the pool house is completely covered in vines with beginning buds of flowers for spring. Sun patches shine through the cracks in the trees leaves, leaving a warm glow whenever I walk through them. I skip across the tree vines and dodge low branches. Whistling along the way. I feel a strange whimsical and calming feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

"Maybe I should go outside more…" I say to myself, pondering the effects of the outside world.

Through the end of the trail, I can see the beginnings of a building. The Pool house had vines growing all along the walls, with flowers blooming in every direction. Me being me, I didn't question that there is blooming flowers on the pool house, and none on the trail, yet they are the same vines. The door to the pool house was closed tight. Looking up and down, I can see the cracks and erosion has taken its toll on it. I try the doorknob, but it breaks off.

"Thanks Levea…" I mumble

Without thinking, I step back a few paces, raise my leg for a high kick, and smash my foot through the door, resulting in my foot getting stuck in the old door.

"That played out a lot differently in my head."

Grumbling, I inch my foot slowly through the old door, getting it out slowly.

"Okay, let's try this again."

Instead of kicking the middle of the door, I aim to kick where the hinges are located. The door falls down with a bang, breaking and cracking in the process.

"That's what I thought you stupid door."

I step around the door and peer into the dark pool house. The vines managed to break into the pool house through cracks in the old tiles around the walls. The flowers blooming on the vines gave off a peculiar glow look, adding a majestic feel to the old house. The strangest thing about this room was the pool itself. The vines went into the water of the pool; along the vines are the blue glowing flowers. The water had a bluish greenish glowing vibe to it.

"Almost like Fern Gully in real life." I mutter.

The glowing seemed to intensify the closer I got to it. I didn't realize that all the sounds from the outside disappeared. No more birds chirping or frogs croaking. The wind itself just stopped. But I didn't notice, being too mesmerized by the glowing water. Another big thing I didn't notice was a hose cord right in front of my feet.

Tripping over the hose cord woke me up from my trance, and me being me, instead of screaming in fear of falling into a very old pool full of leaves and god knows what, I say,

"What in the holy hell is-"

"Splash!" I fall in the water. I try kicking up to the surface but my legs get entwined with the vines and lilies deeply emerged in the pool. This is when I start panicking.

Grabbing franticly for anything to pull me up to the surface, I go further and further into the depths. The glowing is no longer a light. I am in dark murkiness. I struggle with the vines and try to keep the air from escaping my mouth. My mouth opens in silent scream letting my precious amount of air out into the water. Water sears into my lungs. I could feel myself passing into blissful oblivion.

My last few thoughts running through my head,

"I could have done so much more."

**= ~ '""' ~ =**

"Hey! I think she is coming around!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Did you get all the water out of her?"

"For the last time Sokka, I did."

Feeling a shaking motion, I remembered when Lavea used to rock me to sleep when I was younger. Suddenly, I feel a motion rise from my stomach. Coughing out large quantities of water I didn't even know I could hold, I blink a few times. Light introduces my eyes, blinding me. I groan out, "It's too early."

"She said something!" A young boy's voice exclaims.

"I knew I could save her."

I hear a thump than a girls voice, "Sokka you didn't do anything!"

"OW! I helped watch her! You didn't have to punch me!"

I crack my eyes open, and see three different kids. One was bald with a tattoo on his head, another had a pony tail, and the last was a girl with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I raise myself to my elbows and look at all of them. On a second glance, I notice the smaller things. Their weird clothes threw me off, than the boy with the tattoo having monk's clothes that were drenched. I could notice that the older looking kids were brother and sister, sporting matching garbs.

"Where am I?" I mumble out. Looking around me, I noticed a swamp. Slowly my eyes got wider and wider the more I took in my surroundings.

"Where's the pool?" I slur out loud.

"Um, I don't know what pool you are talking about… or where the closest pool would be… but do you know where you are?" asks the tallest one with the ponytail.

"Not in my pool house is my first guess. So I have no idea."

The three kids look at each other, having a silent agreement that I wouldn't know how to decipher.

"We actually don't exactly know where we are either…" replies the small bald kid.

"We were hoping you did." The girl with the blue eyes asks.

"Can you tell us anything at all?" asks the ponytail guy. Sitting up, I notice the girl put a hand on my shoulder. I raise my eyebrow at the unfamiliar contact, resulting in her retracting her hand to her side.

"All I know is I was drowning in a weird glowing pool, than waking up to your voices."

"We saw you in the swamp, just floating in the water." the girl pauses a moment and whispers. "We thought you were dead."

The three kids stare at me with intense eyes.

"Okay… So you guys have no idea where we are at, and you wear weird clothes. And, a fricken ten year old has tattoos." I rasp out.

They all share quick glances among each other. The tattoo kid finally asks,

"You don't know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?"

The girl gets closer to me and whispers, "He is the avatar."

I raise my eyebrows and just sit silently waiting for more. The kids looks at me with surprised faces.

"What in the hell is an _avatar_?" I yell out, breaking them out of their silence.

"Were you born underneath a ro-" smack! The girl smacked the ponytail boy in the back of the head. She then leaves the ponytail guy to rubbing the back of his head and says to me in a sweet voice.

"The avatar is the master of all four elements."

"Like a yin yang?" I question.

The tattoo kid laughs at my question. "That is not what yin-yang means!"

I shrug my shoulders in a "hay, do you think a care?" type of motion.

"Maybe she hit her head to hard." The ponytail guy says. "Ponytail guy, maybe you guys should explain better." I retort to him, shutting him up.

The girl laughs and the boy with the tattoo pats the back of the ponytail guy's shoulder.

"Well firsts things first, I'm Katara, and this is my stupid older brother, Sokka" She motions to the pouting Ponytail Guy. "And this is Aang, the avatar."

All three look at me. I stare at them.

"Oh! You want my name? I'm Deanis." They raise their eyebrows.

Tattoo ki- Aang mumbles, "Dee...Deenies. Deanis." I nod at him, letting him know he got my name.

"I am guessing you guys have never heard of that name."

"Well, we have never seen red hair before either. Or dark eyes like yours." replies Pony- Sokka. I hold my hand to my head. Thinking. The clothes, the subtle clues, all made even more questions.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I reply back with a wave of my hand.

"Can you bend?" Katara Asks.

"Well I can be flexible if that's what you are mean…" They all have questionable looks on their faces. "That's not what you were questioning...what do you mean?"

The girl's eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

"You don't know what bending means?" She squeaks.

"Am I supposed too?"

"Are you supposed too? If you haven't lived underneath a rock where did you live?"

Sokka exclaims with his arms swinging. I scratch the back of my neck, nervous underneath their excruciating stares.

"So what is _bending_?" I ponder out, breaking their trances. Katara and Aang glance at each other. They rise to their feet and take martial arts stances. The movements I recognized, but the effects of the movements left me, in terms of words,

"_Shitting a brick"_

**=*~`""`~*=**

All is silent to where you could hear water droplets falling into the swamp.

My mind was a blank, with my mouth gaping open in astonishment. They just moved the water with their minds! No, wait, the water flowed whenever they moved with their martial arts stances.

My mouth was opened in a wide O shape.

"She wasn't lying; she really didn't know what bending was!" Sokka pointed at me while he shouted.

Katara and Aang look at me with faces of concern.

"I think we broke her." Aang speculates.

Katara wore a worried expression on her face while Sokka waves his hand in front of my face.

I slowly get up. I take a deep breath and yell,

"That was so freaking awesome! I mean one minute, water was here, than there! Just from your mind to your...Water! I mean, Wow!" as I was yelling this, I made hand gestures and did their moves, copying the martial arts stances.

"How can you already do the water bending stances?" Aang asks with a look of disbelief.

"I already know martial arts!" I said offhandedly while still doing the moves.

I didn't even notice them looking at me with skepticism.

After a little while of me trying to do the moves, hoping for water to be moving I yell,

"How do you move the water?"

Aang and Katara look at each other while Sokka places a hand on my shoulder,

"You have to be born a bender. We non benders have to stick together." Sokka says.

"That's stupid." I reply with my arms crossed. Sokka laughs while Katara says to Aang,

"I think those two will get along well…" Aang nods quickly and looks around us.

I peer around following his lead, looking for anything out of place. Strangely this swamp reminded me of my weird glowy pool. There was a huge tree by us. I mean, this tree could make redwood trees pee their pants in fright, if they were humans of course. The swamp had this feel to it, a trance like feeling, resulting in more unanswered questions zooming through my head.

"What is with this swamp? And what exactly is bending? Why am I here?" I growl in frustration with my hands gripping my newly noticed ratty hair.

Sokka inches away from my surprise episode of frustration while Aang and Katara share yet another look to one another, making me mutter,

"Oh just get it over with and kiss already."

Aang blushes madly while Katara looked aghast. Sokka just looks back and forth between Aang and Katara, trying to get why I muttered that.

Katara breathes in than out and noticeably changes the subject,

"To answer your questions, we were sucked by a tornado, making us stuck in the swamp from losing our sky bison. Bending is the ability to move the elements. There are four elements, water, fire, earth, and air. The avatar can bend all four and can bring peace among the four nations. And I have no idea why or how you are here."

I rub scratch the back of my head aggressively with all this new knowledge.

"I am guessing you can bend water?" I ask Katara.

She nods. "But Sokka can't even though he is your brother?" She nods again.

I look away from her and say, "Sokka didn't get the good gene I am guessing."

"Hay! I have perfectly good genes!" Snaps Sokka.

"So you got caught in a tornado, in a forest, and didn't die?" I ask skeptically ignoring Sokka.

"Yeah! I lost my sky bison Appa! Have you seen him?"

I stare the kid in the face and replied slowly,

"You find me passed out in a swamp. Than I have no idea what you guys say most the time, and you ask me where… your sky bison is?"

Aang looked ashamed with my patronizing tone while Katara retorts,

"He is just a kid who wants his sky bison!"

I roll my eyes at her babying of him and reply with a shrug.

Sokka cleared his throat and said breaking the tiff,

"Well, a sky bison is a huge thing that has six legs and can fly."

"I think I died and went to some weird world where everybody is on shrooms." I mumble to myself. Sokka raises an eyebrow at my mutter.

Without a warning, a huge crash of sea weed erupts from the water, revealing a big monster of seaweed with a small wooden mask. I hear screams from the other three and yell excitedly,

"Is this bending too? This is awesome!"

I glimpse at the other three and saw that they were huddled together in fear. Sokka's eyes widened towards me and he yells,

"Look out!"

I turn around and notice at the last minute a vine slamming into my chest, knocking me off my feet to fall into the water of the swamp that I came out not to long ago. I stare back at the surface of the water with the thought,

"I am really starting to hate water."

Weirdly I could feel the water moving around me, bringing me closer to the surface. Once to the surface, I break for air, gasping. I didn't notice that the water was still moving around me, bringing me closer to Katara. Until I was right by Katara in the water did I finally notice and make the connections she bended me from drowning.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" I shout to her over all the noise from the onslaught happening around me. She nods her head and leaves me to help Aang and Sokka, maybe just to help Aang fight the seaweed monster.

Watching them fight was like nothing I have ever seen. With all the movies, TV shows, and magazines, these actions were the most amazing thing I have ever laid eyes on. I felt like I was in a trance watching Aang send his air wisps into the seaweed monster to save his friends. They fought well together (Katara and Aang, Sokka just got attacked). In the corner of my eye, I noticed a blur. I turn my head and see a figure walking behind a tree. I narrow my eyebrows. From what I have concluded, these kids should have been the only people in the swamp. My hands start to sweat. I whisper to myself,

"I don't run to danger. I run away please don't go Deanis. You're not one of those stupid people in horror movies looking under the bed." I look back at the fighting and look back to where the figure went. I sigh. Walking to where the figure walking behind the tree saying to myself,

"You are so stupid Deanis."

Approaching the tree, I stop, breathing in than out, getting myself ready. I get my martial arts skills ready for action, and walk slowly around the back of the tree. I jump with a cry to surprise the figure, but it wasn't there.

I drop my stance and look bewilderingly around me.

"What in the hol-"

The figure was at least ten feet away from me. His back turned. He had short hair with dark green clothing built for pheasants (from what I can guess) from the waist down was covered with bushes. I gulp and ask,

"Um hey there… did you… drown too?"

The figure didn't seem to hear me. I refused to get any closer to him. I am in a weird swamp, hell in a weird world, and suddenly a guy shows up out of nowhere. No way am I getting anywhere near this guy. The figure moves his head slowly to me revealing thin golden eyes. His face was very handsome, but what surprised me more, was when his whole face was revealed to me. On the left side of his face was a very gruesome scar, dark red closer to his eye, with pink surrounding it. My eyes widening, when his whole was face clear to me.I noticed how angry and sad his eyes looked. The eyes revealed so much about him, yet nothing about him. He pointed at me then said,

"Find the fire within."

As he said this, he drifted away from me, closer to the shadows of the trees.

"Deanis!"

I looked to the direction the voice came from, and then looked back to the scared boy, to find nothing there. He disappeared with a blink of an eye. I swiveled my head all around me, looking to find the boy in the dense swamp forest. Nothing stirred besides the fighting from behind me. When I looked behind me, I saw my foot steps in the mud, but none from the boy. My hairs on my back raised, realizing I could have just introduced myself to a ghost. Taking one more glance behind me, I run back to where the fighting of the seaweed monster commenced.

When I finally saw what was going on, I could see Aang and Katara tiring themselves out, and a vine gripping Sokka's ankle, hanging him upside down.

I couldn't help let a laugh escape me at Sokka's misfortune.

Fed up, Aang airbended at the seaweed monster, slicing some more vines, but sadly, the monster would not relent.

"Come on guys you got this!" I cheered from my viewpoint.

"You could be helping us!" Screamed Sokka as he sliced another vine while hanging upside down.

"Nah I think you are handling this." I yelled back with a thumbs up.

Katara, with a final waterbending slice, cuts the mask of the seaweed monster. The whole top half of the ominous wooden mask falls off. But once again, the monster does not stop.

"Why did you call me here if you wanted to kill us?" Demanded Aang with authority I didn't know a little kid could possess.

"Wait!" Yelled an unknown voice. "I didn't call you here!"

All of us glimpse at each other in confusion, the other three in offensive stances still.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land." recalls Aang.

Everyone seemed to lower their stances, but not dropping them. The seaweed monster unraveled itself to reveal a man with a huge gut and well, a loincloth as his clothing. His hair was gray, and unnaturally sticking up around his sides like he wears a hat.

"He's the avatar. Stuff like this happens to us a lot."

The big bellied man's eyes widened and his whole demeanor changes from confusion to enlightenment.

"The avatar? Come with me!"

Everyone looks at each other; one by one they drop their stances.

"Peace prevails!" I yell enthusiastically.

Just noticing I was here, the three kids stare at me. Katara rolls her eyes while Aang smiles. The man narrows his eyes at me but doesn't say anything.

"You didn't even help at all!" Shrieks Sokka.

"I can't bend, so what help would I be." I replied with innocence.

"I can't bend either and I helped!" Yells Sokka.

"Just looked like you were attacking vines to me." I cut back to him.

Aang cleared his throat and looked back at the big bellied man.

"Take us where you need to take us." He said.

Everyone seemed fine with just walking away with a strange loincloth wearing man besides me. If a man came up to me wearing a loincloth and asked,

"Come with me."

I would kick him in the shin and run away. But since everyone just ignored that we were just fighting this guy and walked away with him, leaving me with mouth agape and my arms out in a fashion saying, "_Really_?"

"Come on Deanis, stop being so slow!" Aang calls back to me.

Groaning I trudge forward, hoping that these kids know what they are doing.

The man leads us to the huge tree from earlier. We all stand around the man in silence until Katara asks,

"So, who are you?"

"I protect the swamp from folks that wannna hurt it, like this fella with his big knife."

Sokka puts away his knife and says,

"See, completely reasonable. Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it."

I frown at that. From my little experience in this swamp, everything about it screamed, _magic._

"Oh the swamp is a mystical place all right. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan-grove tree. I heard it calling me, just like you did." Says the strange man while he sits down on the tree.

Sokka rolled his eyes and replies sarcastically,

"Sure you did. It seems real chatty."

I elbow Sokka from being rude to the guy. Sokka glares at me and whispers,

"Hey!"

I was looking at the guy like I did nothing, ignoring Sokka altogether.

The man raises his arms and points us to look around.

"See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink, take root, and spread some more. One big, living organism. Just like the entire world."

I raise my eyebrows. Thinking about what the man said. It kind of made sense, I guess. But I really wasn't going to take the teaching to heart from a man wearing a loincloth.

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?" asks Aang skeptically.

I nod with his question and look back at big bellied man to explain his weird idea of the world and trees.

''Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree."

I lean in and whisper to Sokka,

"I think he may be a hippy."

Sokka whispers back,

"What's a hippy?"

I groan and just mutter,

"Nevermind."

I didn't notice when all of us started sitting around the bellied man. Everyone was eating up his weird information. Without really thinking I ask,

"So you are saying we all have hearts, lungs, bones, stuff like that," I was waving my hand while saying this,

"Basically, we all are the same. We don't need to judge someone by their color or whatever difference."

They all stare at me. The bellied man smiles at me and nods his head once.

"But, What did our visions mean?" Asks Katara. I raised my eyebrows and asked,

"What visions?"

"We all saw visions of some sorts earlier, before we saw you. Actually, we thought you were one at first, until we pulled you out of the water and you were real." Aang explains.

I just 'hm" to Aangs response and strangely am reminded of the guy with the jagged scar.

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death."

We sat quietly for a second. Sokka and Katara's faces were scrunched up in thought.

"But what about my vision? It was someone I had never met." asked Aang with confusion.

"Actually, I think I had a vision too." I comment. Everyone looked at me and Sokka asked in disbelief,

"When did you have a vision?"

"When Katara and Aang were fighting and you being unhelpful." I reply back.

Sokka scoffed and folded his arms. He reminded me of a teenage girl not getting the phone she wanted for her birthday.

"What did you see?" asked Katara.

"Well I saw a guy with angry golden eyes, yet they were so sad too. He said to me, 'find_ the fire within' _all ominous like." I didn't want to talk about the scar because I didn't want to admit it actually creeped me out, yet made me so sad for some weird reason. I really hate this world's mumbo jumbo.

The man in the loincloth looked at me, then looked back at Aang, answering his and my question,

"It was your visions; you tell me what you think."

Aang pondered lion's cloths words, finally he said in a voice of knowing,

"Time is an illusion. So it is someone we will meet."

The bellied man nods his head with a smile. I smiled, the man wanted Aang and I to come up with the answers himself. That sly son of a gun.

"Sorry to interrupt this lesson, but we need to find Momo and Appa." Sokka says like he isn't really sorry but wanted to get a move on.

Aang gets up with a start and says with a determined voice,

"I think I know how to find them." Aang kneels down and places his palm to the tree. "Everything is connected" Amazingly, energy travels from Aangs hand through the tree roots leading farther and farther away.

"Come we have to hurry!" While saying this, Aang jumps up and sprints off the direction his energy went.

I groan out,

"More running?"

I turn back with one last look to the big tree, and turn back around to follow everyone to wherever Aang was leading us.

**=*~`""`~*=**

Let me just say this one thing, I hate running. I may be in good shape from all my defense classes, but running or plain out sprinting with benders might I add, is a quick way to having a heart attack. Also, we are in a swamp. A hot swamp that makes you sweat bullets constantly. Another bad thing was, I was running behind Sokka of all people and the big bellied man! I felt like an old person that weighed 600 pounds compared to these people.

I was breathing so loudly I think Sokka looked back at me mistaking me for a animal or something.

When I was thinking about how that swamp water was looking pretty good, we were slowing down. My breathing picked up at the hope of stopping, maybe Katara can bend me some fresh water or Aang can blow some cool air on me. Or even better, Katara bends small water droplets to me while Aang blows cool air to me. I am such a great we stopped running I wheeze between breaths,

"Thank...huff... the lord."

I didn't notice when Aang and Katara disappeared until I heard a huge splash. I still had my hands on my knees with my back arched, trying to get my breath back when Sokka looked at me and said,

"You're not gonna die or anything right?"

I just nod my head and ask out,

"Where...huff...is Katara and...Aang?"

Sokka nods his head to the front of us. I could see boats being strewn about while rays of water destroyed them.

"What are they doing?" I wonder to Sokka.

"THey're getting Momo and Appa back from some hillbillies who want to eat them."

"Do they ever get tired?" I ask to myself.

I hear screams and lots and lots of water splashing. The swamp water was becoming almost like a raging ocean on stormy nights.

"Hey, you guys are waterbenders!" cries Katara a little ways away.

"You too! That means we're kin!" yells a hillbilly sounding voice. All the fighting ceased to go on.

Sometimes I wonder what goes through these kids heads when they just storm into a fight instead of talking it out like normal people.

The big bellied man walked ahead of Sokka and I to where everyone could see him.

"Hey Huu! How you been?" cries the same hillbilly voices that we were fighting to the big bellied man.

"You know, scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual."

Sokka raises his eyebrows and asks,

"Huu?"

Huu nods his head and motions for Sokka and I to come forward. Sokka and I glance at each other with him whispering,

"They're hillbillys."

I snicker back at him,

"They're your kin."

He shuts up and just keeps walking to Huu.

The swamp was what used to be filled with algae and leaves, but now was just muddy water that churned around from all the water bending. I kinda felt bad for all the frogs and whatever else lives in this section of swamp. The two new people in the clearing were also wearing loincloths like Huu and to add to their fashion, big old leaves on top of their heads. One of the new introduced swamp benders said to all of us,

"Come have some dinner with us! We have our camp not to far from here."

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and I glance at each other. I nod my head, hoping for some time to just sit down and die from all this exercise.

"Umm okay." Answers Aang nervously.

**=*~`""`~*=**

The camp was what I expected it to be. Kinda dingy with other loincloth wearing hillbillys. When we first entered the camp, some of the men eyed Katara and I with toothless smiles. She and I just looked at each other and whispered,

"Eww."

"Their thirsty." I whisper to her.

She just nods her little head like she understands what I'm saying.

There were huts with huge leaves covering the roofs. There also was many people residing in this camp that did not really care how much skin that was showing, and didn't know what hygiene is.

Now we were all sitting around a campfire, eating… Possum chicken. The two other swamp benders are named Tho and Due. Tho was a short and stumpy man and Due was the exact opposite with a long braid that would make most girls jealous.

"How you like that possum chicken?" Due asks Sokka.

"Tastes like arctic hen. So why were you guys so interested in eating Appa? You got plenty of those things running around." Sokka motions to the weird gator like fish thingys behind us.

After seeing Appa, I just gave up on trying to understand this world. I mean, how can an animal fly when it was the size of an elephant? There is also people who can move elements at their own will but I'm just going to ignore that abnormality. In my world, I have Miley Cyrus, so hey, who am I to judge?

"Shoot, you want me to eat old Slim? He's like a member of the family!" interjects Due while throwing the fish he had laying on a branch to old Slim. Old slims mouth opened wide and closed with a huge "chomp."

"Nice Slim!" Sokka nervously says while throwing a bug at the animal. The animals reaction reminded me of a cat. It didn't open its mouth for the bug as it bounced off its nose. Slim growled at Sokka, making Sokka cower from it.

"Oh he don't eat bugs! That's people food!"

I inch away from these backwoods people and question what else is people food in their views.

The whole time at this dinner, Huu kept giving me narrowed eyed glances, like I was a puzzle that couldn't be solved. Everytime he stared at me, I looked in a different direction.

"So, where are you kids from?" Huu asks, but his eyes were directed to me.

"I am from the Southern air temple." replies Aang.

"Katara and I are from the southern water tribe." Indicates Sokka.

After a pause,everyone looks at me, expecting me to answer. I twitch nervously underneath their expecting stares.

"Come to think of it, you haven't told us where you're from." Aang observes.

Huu strokes his chin and says,

"I do wonder where your from with that red hair and dark eyes of yours."

A cool silence envelops the air. All eyes turned to me. I twiddled my thumbs and could feel a cool sweat going down my neck. All I need to do now is whistle and act like nothing is happening.

"Heh heh. Well, I doubt you guys would believe me." I try with a nervous face.

"Try me." Huu jests beck.

"Well… I guess I could say I am fromanotherworld." I quickly say.

Aangs face is scrunched up, trying to decipher what I said. Huu though, knew exactly what I said, and seemed to have had his question answered.

"I had a feeling." Huu mumbles to himself.

"Wait wait wait, you are from another world? Than I'm the lord of the fire nation, nice to meet you." Sokka crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"I thought you were a waterbender?" asks Tho with a serious face.

"I was being sarcastic. This isn't the problem right now!" Sokka snaps while swinging his arms.

Katara wore a skeptical face the whole time while Aang was strong in thought. The swamp people around me had different reactions. many laughed while some asked,

"You're from another world?" with big faces and wide eyes.

"That's why you have different colored energy inside you." Aang guessed.

I raise my eyebrows. Was he talking about when he was looking for Momo and Appa? He never gave any indication that he saw my energy or whatever. I am getting tired of this worlds mumbo jumbo, again.

"What do you mean by different energy?" asks Sokka.

Aang pondered for a second.

"Well, when I put my hand on the tree root, and let my energy flow out, I could see everything it was connected too. Everyone showed up, Sokka, Katara, Huu, and Deanis. Everyone had seven different areas of white energy, except Deanis. Her energy color was blue."

Everyone quieted down for a second. Huu nodded his head at Aang and turned to all of us.

"No one must know of this. I mean no one."

"But what does it even mean?" questioned Katara.

All of us turned our heads to Huu, expecting him to answer us. But his attention was turned to Due and Tho.

"The catgators are really liking the fish you caught earlier today."

That fat old man is leaving us to find the answers like what every other old knowledgable man does in stories! Heck, Dumbledore never told Harry had a prophecy until the last dang minute.

"pshht, typical." I mutter to myself.

"None of this tells us about the visions." exclaims Katara.

"I told you we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug!" Sokka shows everyone a giant bug and further proving his point, takes a bite out of it, spitting it out with a 'bleh" sound.

"But what about when the tree showed me Appa and Momo?" asks Aang.

Sokka makes a pfft sound and answers,

"That's avatar stuff, that doesn't count." He turns to Huu and asks,

"Still, I can't figure out how you made that tornado suck us down."

"I can't do anything like that. I just bend the water in plants." Huu answers, showing a vine being bended around his feet.

"Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp. "

Sokka exclaims stubbornly.

"Because we all didn't see any visions or anything." I bite out to him sarcastically.

"We were hungry!" Sokka growls back.

"I wasn't!"

"You just drowned, you were delirious!"

As I was getting ready to pounce at Sokka with my fingernails, Aang does his quick get up from sitting and slides in between us.

"Okay, since Deanis is joining us on finding my earth bending teacher, you two need to get along."

Sokka and I look at each other with big eyes, while Katara beams at me.

"I am traveling with you guys?" I croak out.

"Unless you want to be left with the swamp benders."

I jump up at Aang and laugh out,

"I will choose anything over the swamp benders, besides psychotic killing people."

Sokka groans out,

"Why?"

I elbow him in the ribs and say,

"Deal with it."

"We also have to find out more about what is up with your energy and how to get you home." Katara belts out.

I haven't thought about home in the last day or so being here in this whole other world, but now that I think of about it, I am not all that sad. I am going to miss Lavea of course, she brings a pang to my heart, but there really isn't anything left of me at home. My parents are always gone and I was always a loner at school. I smile wide to the three of them, feeling like I might actually belong somewhere.

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets ride this so called flying bison!"

**=*~`""`~*=**

**So I got the Swamp Episode done! Yippee! Please review if you like this story or not. If you think I should keep going with this story, than hay, just click the review button. I have been following the transcript to this episode pretty closely. Next episode to follow is, Avatar Day! Deanis will finally learn about this worlds troubles with the war and Aangs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter? NO way! Oh yes, I'm back with another chapter! (Ignore the huge amount of weeks it took me to write this) OKay, I actually enjoyed writing this one, mainly because I love Deanis! Hope you readers enjoy and leave loads of reviews to further help me in my writing career. **

**=*~`""`~*=**

As you can guess, I love to sleep. So waking up to Sokka angrily shrieking,

"What are you doing in my mouth?"

Was not the highlight of my morning.

I opened my heavy eyes with a groan.

"All I need is Lavea shouting and I would be right at home." I sleepily mumble, with my arms stretching above my head.

"Momo, you need to be a little more sensitive to my boundaries." Sokka grounds out from his sleeping area.

"Shut up!" I hiss out from my spot on top of Appa.

I hear Momo chitter back to Sokka. Katara and Aang were making the first sounds of waking up from their sleeping points.

"Looks like I'm not getting any more sleep." I grumble out.

As the ground begins to shake, I raise my head to see what all the commotion was about. Rhinos suddenly burst out of the thicket of the spruce trees. I jerk up, fully awake, and shout,

"What is going on?"

Once I looked at all the Rhinos, I noticed that there were people riding them. The people all wore a dark maroon color, but had a very different variety of faces. As I observed their faces, they surrounded Appa.

"Give up! You're completely surrounded!" shouts one with a bald head and pony tail.

One of the other men on the rhinos lit up two arrows and shot them towards Sokka as he was inching away like a caterpillar in his sleeping bag.

"So this is firebending." I say in awe.

Luckily Sokka inched out from his sleeping bag in time from another arrow whizzing to where his head was at.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" yelled Sokka as he sprinted towards Appa and I.

Watching the rhinos and firebenders, I felt so weak. They had this air about them that screamed 'confidence.' My head jerked quickly as I watched all of them and absorbed their demeanor and stances. I didn't even notice when Aang landed besides me.

Katara ran to Appa from the tree trunk she was sleeping on. Right after she left the tree trunk, the rhino man with a weapon that could spin and wrap around things spinned it into the tree trunk. Katara was running back towards the tree trunk while yelling,

"My scrolls!"

I looked around the tree trunk and saw all of the stuff that we have.

Besides me Aang observed shockingly,

"My staff!"

Aang jumps off Appa with grace that I didn't know a human being could possess and races to the tree trunk. Sokka climbs on top of Appa and says,

"These are fire benders."

I turn to him and yell gleefully,

"This is exciting!"

Sokka scoffs at me and turns back to where Aang and Katara were racing. Katara was fighting the man who had his swinging blade stuck in the stump and she bended ice around it. She manages to grab her waterbending scrolls and sprints back to Appa, while the man manages to get his blade unstuck from the ice.

"Good job!"

I hold my hand up to her for a high five, but she was staring at her water bending scrolls like they were her babies. So I give myself a high five and turn back to Aang as he invades a ignited grenade with his staff in his hand. Aang uses his airbending to propel himself onto Appas head.

"Yip yip!" cries Aang to Appa.

Appa lifts off the ground with a growl and starts flying away. I stare back at the rhino riding guys and notice at the last minute a man using an aggressive punching motion to send a fireball our way. The three of us sitting on the saddle duck our heads while the fire ball zooms past us, narrowly just missing our heads. Sokka looks back at the ground and screams out,

"Wait, my boomerang!" HIs arm was stretched out over the saddle almost like he could reach the boomerang as we raise into the clouds where none of our attackers could see us.

Katara grabs Sokka's arm preventing him from falling off of Appa,

"There is no time!" She directs to him.

Sokka's face turns into an annoyed face and growls out to Katara,

"Oh I see, there's time to grab your scrolls," He then turns to Aang, "and grab your staff." He crosses his arms in a big huff and lastly says,

"but no time for my boomerang?"

Katara didn't have much sympathy for Sokka because she answers cheerfully,

"That's correct."

Sokka's head lowers and just mumbles in defeat,

"Oh."

I cough to grab their attention, but Katara must have thought something else because she yelled at me,

"Oh I guess you forgot something too?"

I shrunk back from her unexpected reaction and held my hands up,

"No, I don't have anything to forget. I was only going to ask if those were firebenders."

Her face contorted to remorse from what she said.

"Oh, I am sorry Deanis, I didn't mean…" I held my hand up to her face to make her stop talking and just nodded my head in forgiveness.

She bites her lip and says,

"Those were firebenders...those are the type of people Aang, Sokka, and I are trying to stop from destroying any more than what they have."

I nod my head and ask,

"What did they do to bring so much hate?"

Her face turns to sadness and answers,

"Long ago, they attacked the other nations. They decimated the airbenders…" She looks over to Aang while he steers Appa, "There is only one airbender left."

My eyes widen. What Aang has went through, learning that he is the last of his kind. Thinking about all the times I was mad at my parents for abandoning me, I never was alone. I still had Lavea.

"When Sokka and I was younger, a fire nation boat raided our home, the southern water tribe. They were looking for the last waterbender there, and that was me."

Katara pauses and takes a deep breath. Sokka places a hand on her shoulder. She shudders and goes on,

"But, they never found out I was the last water bender in my tribe. My mom protected me… She… she said she was the last water bender. She was killed by the fire nation."

I could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. Her eyes glistened with her teeth biting her lip. Sokka kept his hand tightened on her shoulder and said with confidence,

"We will bring peace to this world and stop the fire nation from doing any more harm."

She nodded her head and looked back at me and gave me a week smile.

"I will help the best I can Katara, for you and your brother." I respond to her with a wide smile.

Katara and Sokka sigh and smile together. I really didn't know how to respond to the actions from the fire nation, I only know that they are the bullies in this world.

With Katara and Sokka emotionally and physically tired, they both lay down to sleep. I look to where Aang is, and swear to myself,

"I will help you."

**=*~`""`~*=**

A little later on, we landed Appa into a small village surrounded by green fields and more pine trees. At the moment, Sokka was laying on the ground being all doom and gloom about losing his boomerang. I was starting to feel a tick in my forehead, ready to throw this watermelon size rock at Sokka's complaining head. Katara was a little off buying some supplies, and I think some clothes for me, from a small shack of a shop.

"Sorry for your boomerang." Aang sympathizes.

"I feel like I lost my identity." Sokka glooms on. He jumps up quickly and lifts Aangs hat that hides his arrow and rants,

"Imagine if you lost your arrow or if Katara lost her…" He looks over at Katara and makes a gesture around his head that resembles Kataras hairstyle,

"hair loopies." He then looks over at me and says,

"Or if Deanis loses her red-"

"Oh we get it already, you're sad about losing your boomerang. Well let me tell you, I lost my world but I'm not complaining about it." I shut him up with a my growl of a rant. I even managed to make him look regrettable. He then lifts his foot and turns around, sauntering over to where Katara is at. She hugs him, giving him comfort for losing his stupid boomerang. I growl out and throw my hands in the air.

"Here's your produce, ponytail guy." The merchant slides our food and my clothes in a huge basket to Sokka. Sokka slouches and says weakly with the produce in his hand,

"I used to be boomerang guy."

I was about to throw my boot at him, hopefully square in the face, when Aang grabbed my wrist and said,

"He can be inconsiderate sometimes, but he is a good hearted person."

I bring my shoe down and nod.

"Have a nice Avatar day!" The merchant cheerfully says to us while walking down the road.

Aang turns his attention away from me and asks,

"Avatar day?"

The merchant was ahead of us and turned around,

"You guys are going to the festival, right?"

We all look around at each other (Now I can fully comprehend the secret language of eyes with them) seeing what the possible outcome to do is. The three of us all smile, while Sokka pathetically is crying.

**=*~`""`~*=**

Walking into Chin Village, you would definitely know there was a festival. This town went all out in festivities. The main street was full of people, and the closer you got to the center of the village the more packed it was. There were green lanterns hanging across the streets above all the citizens heads. Many stands were along the roads too, selling all sorts of weird things. One of the weird things that caught my eyes was...what I believed to be called, "Snake Squid on a stick." The noise in the streets rose higher and higher the closer we got to the square of the village. I had to squeeze closer and closer to Katara and Sokka that I could literally feel my face smush a little more.

"Happy Avatar Day," cried a little kid from a two story window above us.

Aang smiled brightly (not affected by the close proximities) and waved at the kid in the window.

I groan out from being pushed roughly into Katara from a pedestrian. She rubs her side I bumped into and I ask,

"How does this not bug him?" She shrugs out, or tries too but only seems to be pushed closer to me.

We finally made it to the main square, where all the people seemed to cluster at. At least we weren't so squished anymore.

"There's a holiday for the avatar, who knew?" Aang pondered out loud.

I really wished there wasn't any; I hated crowds more than my newly found hate for water.

A huge rumbling sound comes from behind us. All heads turn around to see a huge float of a woman roll by in these forest green samurai outfits. The crowd separate like the red sea for the float.

Katara pointed at the float and observed,

"Look! They made a giant Kyoshi float!"

I wonder what a "Kyoshi" is. But figuring that I have more important things to question, I will just let this one float in the wind.

"And here comes Avatar Roku!"

Another huge float goes by of a man with a long beard. HIs robes were a dark red with gold trimmings.

"There is more than one avatar?" I ask loudly to Katara.

She nods and yells back,

"I will give you the details later!"

I nod back at her, having even more unanswered questions.

"Having a huge festival in your honor is great, but frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated." Aang yells to us.

"And it's nice to appreciate their deep-fried festival food!" Sokka says as he takes a huge bite out of a Snake Squid on a stick.

"Yuck." I quietly say with my tongue sticking out.

We hear the same rumbling again, another float rumbled into the square to join the other two. This one looked a little bit familiar.

"Aang, look!" Shout Sokka while he points his empty Snake Squid stick towards the float.

"That's the biggest me I have ever seen!" Shouts Aang while he stares excitedly at his float. It amazes me how none of the villagers recognized Aang, even if Aang hides his tattoos. They obviously know what he looks like, because the float looks just like him.

Since I was taller than Aang and Katara, and the same height as Sokka, I could see a flame moving towards the floats.

"Now a torch, that's a nice prop. It's bright, dangerous…" Sokka sniffs and continues "Smells manly. But I'm not sure I could carry it off."

"I would agree with you, you're not manly at all."

"Hey!" Sokka shrieks back at me.

I ignore him turning my attention back to where the huge floats are at. I notice the guy with the flame still running towards the Kioshi float.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Katara blurts out in surprise while pointing at the runner.

"Hee Yaw!" yells the running man as he throws the flame into Avatar Kioshi. This was not what I was expecting. The whole dang float goes up in huge burning flames, like these people poured gasoline all over it beforehand.

Over the sounds of the flame, the people around us were all chanting,

"Down with the avatar!"

I gulp and look at Aang. HIs face was in utter shock. A big ol' fly could zoom into his mouth and he still wouldn't close it in how much shock he was in.

I could hear another searing sound and look at Avatar Roku being consumed by flames.

My eyes widen even more and look at my friends and notice that food fell out of Sokka's open mouth. In another situation, I would have cracked up laughing, but since this whole festivity is against the people who are supposed to bring peace, I don't think I will.

Last but not least, Aangs float goes up in flames. I'm a pretty lazy person in general, so my line of thought was along the lines of, why burn all this work? I mean, if you make a float that's maybe taller than ten feet, and all it is for burning? I just don't understand these peoples line of thinking.

While I'm standing there, thinking my lazy thoughts, Katara runs up to Aangs float and water bends the flames out. My eyes widen even more (which I do not know how it is possible) and I whisper out, "Katara! Nooooo."

"That party pooper is trying to ruin Avatar day!" yelled a random villiger. Probably at Katara.

I could hear the air around me shift. I look over and see Aang isn't by me anymore.

"Aaaaaannnng." I groan out.

"That party pooper is my friend!" yells Aang as he throws his hat to reveal his tattoo. Did I forget to mention he airbended himself on top of his floats shoulder?

"Really? With the theatrics?" I ask out in annoyance.

"There goes a nice and peaceful time in a village." I groan out.

"It's the avatar himself!" yelled an exceptional observant person.

"It's gonna kill us with its awesome avatar powers!" Shrieked another villager.

"Pfftttt, 'its." I laugh out. Sokka gives me a bitter look. I look back at him with a face,  
"that was funny."

Aangs eyes widen and he defends,

"No i'm not, I…"

As he says this he raises his hands. All the villagers shriek in fear and move backwards, squishing Sokka and I up against other people.

"I am really thinking of joining those two up there." I mumble out while being squeezed further against other people. I think Sokka is nodding his head or was struggling against the people.

The highly observant person speaks again,

"I suggest you leave!" Over the heads of the villagers, I could see that the man was gesturing Aang and Katara away like they were street dogs begging for food.

"You're not welcome here avatar!" Shouts what I'm thinking to be the head of authority here.

Katara turns to the observant (This whole time i'm being sarcastic) authority figure and opens her big mouth,

"Why not? Aang helps people!"

"These people are stupid and afraid you can't reason with them." I say out loud while Sokka nods his head in agreement. This whole time Aang and Katara have been doing their thing with theatrics, Sokka and I have been inching further and further towards them.

"It's true I'm on your side!" yells Aang while he lands beside Katara from the huge float.

"I find that hard to swallow, considering what you did to us in your past life! It was avatar kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the great!"

"You think I murdered someone?" Aang asks with shock.

"LIke that little hippy kid could murder anyone." I say out loud.

"Again with the word 'hippy." Sokka ponders.

As we were talking, more and more villagers were telling about how great this "Chin" was.

"Aang would never do something like that. No avatar would. And it's not fair for you to question his honor!" shouts Katara to the villagers.

"More with the babying. Geez." I mumble. I could hear Sokka let out a little snicker beside me. We were getting closer and closer to Aang and Katara, and the closer we were, the more I could see the situation. even though I'm quite tall, I still couldn't see that much from where I was standing earlier.

One of the villagers raises his arm and yells,

"Let's tell her what we all think of the "Avatars" honor!"

He turns around and shakes his butt at Aang and Katara and blows a raspberry. The villagers around him cheer along with him.

"Real mature. Is this high school or what?" I ground out in disbelief.

"Give me a chance to clear my name!" Yells Aang.

"The only way for you to clear your name is to stand trial." The mayor replies.

Aang yells confidently back,

"I will gladly stand trial!"

"You'll have to abide by our rules. That includes paying bail." The mayor says as he crosses his arms.

Aang puts his hands on his hips and jests back,

"No problem."

**=*~`""`~*=**

Aang being what you would call, "acts before you think." is now being locked behind bars. He had sheepish face and I say,

"Sometimes, you might need to ask questions before you act."

Aang gives me a look that I should shut up. I shrug and basically let him know I am not the one behind bars.

Sokka crosses his arms and gives Aang an annoyed look.

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Water Tribe money?"

"Pffftttt." I breath out and roll my eyes. Aang glares at me.

"So some people don't like you, big deal! theres a whole Fire Nation who hate you. Now lets bust you out of here." Sokka says.

"I still don't get why you have the need to defend yourself to this village, while we could have just walked out with no problem. But nooo, Aang and Katara have hero complex." For a few seconds I stare at the ceiling with my face slowly revealing I am having an epiphany.

"By god, I would make a perfect Slytherin."

Everyone stares at me and slowly look away, not even questioning me anymore.

Aang looks back at Sokka and says,

"I can't"

Sokka says energetically,

"Sure you can! A little…" He makes air bending motions while Katara shakes her head at her older brother. "Swish-swish-swish!"

Sokka yells while making air bending motions with every swish sound. "Airbending slice!"

He yells again while running around the room making more air bending motions. He returns to Kataras side and makes a motion to the door "and were on our way!"

"Sometimes I question your age." I mention to Sokka.

"I know, I seem older than what I really am."

"I don't think that's what she means." Katara snaps out with annoyance.

Katara and I glare at Sokka and he looks away sheepishly.

"I think what master swish here is trying to say is that you're supposed to be out saving the world. You can't do that locked up in here." Katara says.

"I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer either. I need you guys to help prove my innocence."

Sokka asks with a scoff,

"And how are we gonna do that? The crime happened three hundred years ago."

"That's okay, Sokka. For some reason, I thought you were an expert detective."

That sly dog.

Sokka puts a hand to his chin and says,

"Well I guess I could be classified as such."

I shake my head.

"Yeah! Back home, he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky!" Katara adds catching on to where Aang is going.

All three look at me to add something,

"Um, You are super smart?" I add with a shrug.

"Everyone wanted to blame it on the polar leopard, but I figured it was old man Jerko wearing polar leopard boots." I groan out realizing that Sokka is gonna do more bragging. Katara holds a hand to her forehead in annoyance.

"See, a real eight hundred-pound polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks." Behind Sokka's back, Aang is making fun of him. Katara and I laugh at him.

"Okay, I guess I'm pretty good." Sokka ends.

Aang asks with a knowing expression,

"So you'll help me with my case?"

Sokka puts his finger to his chin, pretending to ponder the question. I blow out in annoyance at Sokka.

Sokka suddenly says with his arms swinging,

"Fine! But I'm gonna need new props!"

"Maybe a brain…" I mumble out, with Aang the only one to hear me. He laughed out, but regained his composure when Sokka gave him a questioning look.

"Well I think I had to much excitement for the day, so I will stay here with Aang." I say while sitting down on the floor in fake exhaustion.

"Maybe that's for the best. You probably wouldn't be much help."

Sokka exclaims with ignorance. I stare daggers at the back of his head.

"Well I'm off! Time for Detective Sokka to solve the case!" Sokka yells out while gliding out the jail door. Katara follows his lead with a sigh and cries out,

"We will get you out Aang!"

They left Aang and I to silence. Aang and I look at each other and I ask,

"You, are a genius, you swindled him like nobody's business." I say to him.

Aang smiles a wide smile.

**=*~`""`~*=**

I left a little while later. Aang had two other inmates with him, and they seemed to be talking about how Aang could get Katara. I figured since I am probably the worst person to give advice about relationships, I would leave silently. The village was a lot more quiet. There was still vendors here and there, but the streets aren't as crowded as they once were. I sighed in relief.

The village itself was very oriental like, with dark green roofs and cream colored walls. The lanterns above me shook slowly with the small breeze. This would be the first village I have been in since I have joined this world. And, my first impression is, I don't like it. Reason why, is because the people here suck. The good thing was though, they don't know I'm the Avatars friend. The good thing about having an demeanor like mine, is I don't have a heros complex.

I saw a person lighting flames in the lanterns hanging above the road. I remembered the fire benders from earlier. Looking around, I found an empty street leading from the main square. I scamper in there in a fueling excitement. Of course I didn't notice that this street lied behind a big ol' house, that most likely is where the mayor lived.

Once I made sure no one was around me, I took the fire benders stance, that is commonly referred from in my world, "Northern Shaolin."

I breathed in and out. feeling this strange heat build up in my stomach. I do a punch to try and make the heat flow from my stomach to my arm, but nothing happened. I try again but with no avail. I groan out and kick a can.

"Something doesn't feel right!" I growl out.

I punch the air in frustration, feeling the heating sensation in my stomach move out of my body like a combustion bomb. I could feel heat around me.

I open my eyes to see that the house in front of me was bursting in flames.

"Heck yeah!" I scream and jumped into the air in joy. I try doing the same punch again, but nothing happened.

"Y..You! Firebender! You burned my house!"

I turn around on one foot and see the mayor standing in front of me with a horrified face.

"What house." I try.

"The house that's burning!" Squealed the mayor with flailing arms.

"I don't see a house burning." I try and interject.

"You, you fiend! You burn my house and now you say there isn't a burning house!"

"Yup." I reply back with nonchalance.

Inside, I was actually freaking out. My heart was beating rapidly with the revelation that I could bend fire. And, that I might be arrested.

"Mayor! Where's the firebender!" Yelled an approaching villager.

I Could see more and more people coming and I was sweating more and more with fear and the heat from the burning house.

"She's right there! I saw her bend fire into my house!"

"No you didn't" I try and steer things away from me.

"You just wanna see that I bent fire."

"But you did bend fire!" Yelled the Mayor in a voice that was possessed by ten year old girl.

"Noo I didn't.I think old age is deceiving you. Have your eyes checked." I jest back.

The mayors face turned red and he screamed out,

"Seize her!"

Two big villagers came up to me. Their big beefy hands grabbed my skinny arms and started to drag me to the mayor.

"Oh crap." I mumble out.

I didn't even try to use my special defense skills on these people, there was to many around to even try and fight.

"Send her behind bars!" Screams the mayor with his hand pointed accusingly at me.

I could feel my feet being dragged behind me as they moved me back to where Aang was at.

"This sucks…" I groan out.

**=*~`""`~*=**

"What did you do!" Aang asks while I was thrown in the cell with all the prisoners.

"Just ummm… Itriedfirebending… and well...Iburnedthemayorshousedown." I rushed.

"_What_?" Aang asked with an annoyed face.

I breathed out and slowly said,

"Apparently I'm a firebender…"

Aang looked at me for awhile. Trying to see if I was joking with him or being sarcastic. He scrunched his eyes tightly and sighed.

"Explain to me."

"Well...I was copying the stances of the guys who attacked us this morning, and I felt a weird heat in my stomach. I already knew what the stances were, so I tried pulling the heat out. I um, got angry and punched out and well, fire came out of my fist."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I know you are…" Aangs looks at the other prisoners and leans towards me and whispers,

"You are from another world. I believe you and I saw your chi. So, I believe you."

I smiled widely until Aang mentioned,

"I don't get how you managed to burn the mayors house down."

"Guess poor luck or I'm a super strong fire bender." I smiled.

"How are you going to get out of jail now?" Aang asks with agony.

"Hey, I don't care if I need to prove I'm innocent, I can just break out." I flex my skinny arms at Aang and wriggle my eyebrows.

"You're as bad as Sokka. But you will **have **to break out." Aang says.

The other prisoners were quiet this whole time. One pansy looking one finally asked,

"Is this the girl Aang?"

"No, no. She's just a friend." Aang answers quickly.

"Ohh talking about Katara?" I sing song to Aang.

His face goes red and he nods sadly.

"So she is free?" asks a rough looking prisoner.

Before Aang could answer I quickly said,

"NO!"

The prisoners looked sad and the sensitive one asked,

"Is he a good guy?"

I look between Aang and the prisoners. I sighed and put my lying skills to use.

"He is a rich man who owns...golden shoes."

Okay, I haven't used them in awhile, give me some slack.

The two prisoners eyebrows raise high and they look at each other.

"Is he a firebender like you?" The rough prisoner asks.

"Sure sure."I answer with a wave of the hand.

"Stop asking questions. My man doesn't like to be known." I end the conversation about my imaginary man. Even in my world I never dated. I was a highly sheltered kid in my mansion. Even though I went to school, I didn't have time for socializing when I had to learn special defense.

Aang looks at me and moves closer. I raise my eyebrows until I realize he wanted to talk privately with me.

"So, you're a firebender now…"

I nod my head and reply to him,

"I really don't know what to think, but I'm actually excited I can actually bend. In my world, humans don't have special powers or anything…"

He nods.

"I'm not mad at you… It's just, hard. Firebenders are people who hate me, yet you come along and you're quite the opposite of a firebender. You're free spirited. And… this doesn't change what I think of you. You're my friend."

I smile at him and pat his shoulder. His truthfulness gave me reassurance that I'm fine with him. Our friendship isn't over.

"So...Is it okay if I want to learn how to firebend?"

Aang smiled and replied,

"If you can find a firebender, Im fine. We actually could probably find a firebending scroll just like Katara's waterbending scroll."

"Thanks Aang. You're a good friend to not judge me." I mumble to him.

We go quiet.

I finally notice that the prison was quite empty. There wasn't any benches, just hay and thats it. This town really sucked.

"So, what did the mayors face look like when he saw you burning his house?"

Aang asks with a curious expression.

I burst out laughing and answer in giggles,

"Priceless! He was so shocked! And he shrieked like a little girl!"

Aang smiles a toothy smile and turns to the laughing prisoners and asks,

"Can you imagine that?"

The sensitive looking prisoner shook his head while the rough one nodded. I felt a lot more lighter inside. Aang made me feel much better about me being a firebender. Although, I still do not know how Sokka and Katara are going to prove Aang innocent… or their reaction to me being a firebender. They might not be as forgiving as Aang from their past experience with firebenders.

I bite my lip and scrunched my eyebrows together in worry.

**=*~`""`~*=**

I was bored.

Bored. Bored. Bored! I'm in the avatar world, yet; I'm stuck in jail. You are probably asking, "How come she doesn't fire-bend?"

Well, because I can't do it anymore! I keep trying, but it's not working. Multiple times I have tried punching the air and bringing fire out, but with no avail. Aang has questioned me on what I was doing and I just growled at him to shut him up.

"Aang, I think she may be trying to fire bend." The sensitive prisoner observes.

"...yeah." Aang answers.

I just slump down and groan out,

"Why is it not working?"

Aang pats my back and tries and help,

"Maybe you're not mad enough?"

I jerk my head up and snap at him,

"I'm not mad enough? Well I feel pretty damn mad right now!"

Aang backs away from me and holds his hands up.

Suddenly, the door to the prison bangs open and Sokka and Katara run in with the mayor in tow.

"Honorable mayor, we've prepared a solid defense for the avatar. We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence." Katara says confidently.

"Heh heh, honorable?" I giggle out.

The mayor shoots me a look and turns back to Sokka and Katara.

"Evidence! Hmph. That's not how our court system works!" The mayor grounds out dismissively.

Aang looked aghast and asked,

"Than how can I prove my innocence?"

The mayor buffed his chest out and quickly says,

"Simple. I say what happens" He points to himself than points to Aang "Then you say what happened, and then I decide who's right." Everyone gasps besides me. I just gave a sarcastic laugh. The mayor continued,

"That's why we call it justice. Because it's 'just-is."

"Ohh, that's clever." I state sarcastically.

"Ohh I know-..." The mayor stopped talking when he realized I spoke sarcastically. He glared at me with pure hate.

He stomps out of the room with Katara and Sokka in tow.

"So now what do we wait for?" I ask Aang.

He shrugs and just says,

"I guess we just wait."

**=*~`""`~*=**

Later that night, the mayor and his guards grab Aang and lead him away. I tried to show him a questionable look, but there wasn't any time to. Katara walked in after they left and squatted by the bars to my level and reassures me,

"We are taking Aang to trial. Sokka and I will think of way to get Aang innocent and leave this place."

She leaves the room in a hurry, leaving me alone with the other two prisoners. I look over to them, one looked like he was about to cry and the other had a face of anger.

"I hope Aang will be okay." Sniffs the almost crying prisoner.

"It's okay buddy." The angry prisoner consoles as he pats his friends back. I roll my eyes at them and look around the prison. The bars holding us in were above our heads while rock enclosed around us. The whole room was a rectangular shape with sun above our heads, enhancing the dust laying on top of everything in here. Where the prison door was, there was a circular window with wooden bars criss-crossing beside it.

"Wooden…" I mumble out loud, resulting in the other prisoners to raise their heads to me with questionable looks.

I tap my finger to my lip and mumble more,

"Fire burns wood...wood is to my freedom. I can bend fire!" I stand up at my excitement to solving the puzzle.

"Now I just need to know how to firebend." I look over at the prisoners with a hopeful look, but only received blank faces.

"Okay, guess it's just you and me now." I say to my hands.

I puff up my chest and square my shoulders to the new obstacle in front of me. I walk straight up to the wooden window and stare at it.

"The window isn't going to set itself on fire." Jaunted one of the prisoners.

I shut them up with a quick menacing glare and return back to my job. I retraced my steps in my mind to remember how I exactly did the firebending. I copied the moves of those rhino riders and acted all aggressive. Than I got mad and just started punching randomly. OKay...the aggressive moves, fire…, mad.

"Oh so typical." I sigh out managing to comprehend that firebending came easier if I'm frustrated or mad.

Taking a deep breath and taking a wide firebending stance, I move my arms slowly to their places. I couldn't allow myself to be thinking about other things. I couldn't rely on the others to come and save me when I know I can use my newly found powers.I close my eyes and breath out, trying to find the heat in my stomach, pulling and prodding it through my hands. I thought of all the moments in life where I was let down or simply felt mad about. In one quick motion I smiled while jumping in the air. I punched out quickly, letting the heat within me flow out through my hands. This time I saw what I created, I saw the fire leave my hands to the wooden window. I land before my deed and smile ear-to-ear and laugh giddily.

"She did it!"

"She wasn't lying."

"...She looked like a natural for just starting today." The prisoners were in aghast and surprise from my quick fire bending strategy.

I look back at all the prisoners with a raised eyebrow and hands on my hips. They looked at me in surprise and a new feeling of respect.

"Okay everyone! Time to be free!" I emphasize the word "free" by spreading my arms wide and swinging them towards the now open hole in the wall. The flames were quick to go out, which surprised me but in this world, everything is different. They all looked at each other, trying to see if this was true. Then they looked at me one by one and gave me thankful looks, leaving through the hole in a line. As the last prisoner left the vicinity, I stare around the bare room. I stick my tongue out at it and quickly leave through the hole.

I sprint through the halls in the jailhouse (getting lost more times than I would like to admit) I finally came out into the sunlight and go down on my knees in theatrics and yell,

"Free at last!" Sadly no one saw my beautiful acting skills. I stood back up dusting my knees and look around the empty street. Weirdly, I could hear screaming deeper in the small town and I could smell houses burning.

"That's not good." I say to myself.

I contemplate going to the sounds of the chaos...but then I contemplated on hiding in a cubby somewhere.

"Decisions, decisions." I sing out.

I sigh out realizing that most likely Aang and everyone was probably in the heart of the chaos. I shake my head at my own stupidness and start running to the sounds of the screaming people.

**=*~`""`~*=**

Anyone remember those rhino riding guys? Well, they came back. I turned around the last corner to come face to face with a tall guy in face paint, as I remember him using a bow and arrow.

"Well, don't mind me...just an innocent bystander." I slowly back up to only bump into something that wasn't behind me before. I turn my head in a painfully slow movement to become face to face with his rhino. I turn back to the guy to find an arrow locked in on my face.

"Move and I shoot." The man simply said. I glare at him and say,

"So I can't breath?"

He cocks an eyebrow and replies back,

"Yes...You will die if you don't"

But you will shoot if I move, and I will die from that arrow." I snap back to him. The man glared at me, then lowered his arrow.

"Wrong move kemosabe!" I yell to him as I slam my elbow into his throat. He groans out and falls to the ground clutching his throat. I grab his bow and arrow and throw it on top of a roof on one of the closer houses. I look behind me at the rhino to see that it was eating out of a cart full of cabbages. The guy I just elbowed in the throat was slowly getting back up with a murderous look on his face. I kick at his face sending him back down.

"For some reason I thought he would be stronger than this…" I ponder out loud. As I was pondering, a fireball shot straight into one of the house in front of me.

I scamper away from the fireball and jump on the rhino and climbed onto the roof. (Remember, I have taken special classes my whole entire life, so this little maneuver was easy for me.)

ON the roof I could see what was going on in the village around me.

"Oh dang…" I breath out as I took in all the damages.

There was fire in multiple houses, and screaming civilians everywhere. I narrow my eyes at the cowering mayor. He was hiding a little ways behind Aang as Aang kicked ass to the leader of the riding rhino group. I smile as Aang sends the man above the tall fence outlining the village. The man would not be seen for awhile as he soared like team rocket does when they are defeated in every episode.

The villagers cheered as the riding rhinos left the village with their tails between their legs. Aang saved the day for a village that was out to get him. That nice little kid helped that mayor of a bastard.

The mayor went up to Aang and gave him a pat on the back and a couple words I would not even be able to dream to hear from where I was standing. I sighed as I realized Aang was forgiven, but I would still need to stay hidden (considering I destroyed the mayors house and let out some criminals into the streets.) I jump down from the roof of the house and disappear into the shadows, waiting until Aang, Sokka, and Katara return to Appa in the woods.

**=*~`""`~*=**

Later that evening, we were all riding on Appa. The night sky was a dark electric blue that strangely could calm our nerves. I learned that the village will celebrate Avatar day by honoring Aang instead of burning him. I also learned I had a wanted poster posted everywhere in the small village, with the name of,"Wanted, The fire burner of houses."

Not the best name I wanted to be known as, but that really isn't the problem. Sokka and Katara fill in on how they solved the case (they really didn't, but I guess avatar Kyoshi controlled Aang and scared the pellets out of the villagers at Aangs trial.)

Once everything died down in our excitement, Sokka finely asked the question I have been dreading.

"How did you even get in prison, or even get out?"

I bite my lip and narrow my eyes in worry. I look at Aang and he nods his head in reassurance.

"OKay...Please don't be mad...but, I guess I have the ability to fire bend." I calmly say.

Sokka and Katara stare at me for a few seconds. They look at each other than at Aang, finally back to me.

"We trust you." Katara smiles to me.

"JUst because you can firebend, doesn't mean you're evil." She finishes.

I beam at her, making her smile back as she grabs my hand and squeezes it. Sokka blew air out and said,

"It's not like you're a threat or anything." He smiles at me while I gently punch him in the shoulder.

"You guys...even though I have only known you for two weeks, you guys are the best." They smiled at me and leaned in.

"Group hug!" Sokka yells.

"Oh no...PLease no." I whimper out, but either hear or ignored, am still hugged by all three of them. They let go and we look at each other quietly until Sokka,

"I still can't believe how you managed to burn the mayors whole house down!"

**=*~`""`~*=**

**Alright guys! Chapter two is done! Hope you liked it because it was more of a writing of Deanis instead of the adventures of Sokka and Katara solving the case. I really hoped you enjoyed this story because next chapter, Toph is coming with a bang! Yes! Review and loves and kisses to all you readers. **


End file.
